


I'll defend you seven times and more

by MoimoiSweden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoimoiSweden/pseuds/MoimoiSweden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata (probably so subtly that you won't notice) defends Kageyama 7 times and things (which one would call relationship progress) happen (•‿•) And there's a surprise  ¬_¬</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll defend you seven times and more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukari12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukari12/gifts).



> Okay, wow tag was important, because wow. This is not the first fanfic I have written, but it is the first one I have posted. I kinda have high hopes for this one, but I don't think this'll be in anyone's 'favourite list'. Honestly speaking I don't like comments 'cause they make me nervous, but they'll be welcomed anyway, good or bad. Anyway enjoy people :3

1.

Kageyama knew when things about his team that others probably hadn’t seen. After understanding that he loved Hinata and after Sugawara had told him to pay attention to his teammates he started noticing these little things. Unsignificant to the team, but important to the people in it. He noticed how Tsukishima cared quite a bit about Yamaguchi and the other way around. Kageyama could almost swear they had a thing going on, but of course he didn’t want to observe the four-eyed bastard, because his face and stupid sneers were irritating. He could see that Nishinoya didn’t actually have a thing for Shimizu like Tanaka did. Nishinoya seemed to like Asahi more. The gentle giant on the other hand gave those kinds of looks to Noya when Asahi thought nobody was paying attention. Kageyama observed Sugawara to see if he could understand how he got along with everyone so well, but ended up seeing the team mom and dad giving each other a kiss behind the gym. He had thought they were close before, but never to this extend. He backed back to the gym and continued practising. He started noticing them flirting.

_'Honestly speaking, I’m not even surprised'_ , Kageyama thought, _'_ _Half of the team seems to be gay'_.

Even if most hid their secrets well, nobody could hide them from someone who observed carefully. Kageyama felt bad for noticing them, because even Tanaka had some kind of courtesy. The second year was probably only scared to get the captain’s wrath if he started snooping around. Kageyama especially wanted to hide his love from everybody, since that knowledge getting to Hinata would bring nothing but trouble.

“This team is so weird.” Kageyama sighed as he did some serve practise.

Hinata gave him a look.

“Well you’re weird too. All scary and gloomy.” he chided. “And there’s nothing weird about this team. They’re all fun and Suga’s especially nice.”

Kageyama gave him an irritated look, which he couldn't stop himself from doing. His crush was complimenting other guys and telling he was scary and gloomy after all. Hinata took a step back and Kageyama served again and it hit the net. He sighed and decided to take a break. Well he did know he was scary. Animals hated him and kids practically ran away. Girls kept their distance even if his looks weren’t that bad. His personality was horrible. Even he understood that he can’t boss around and do everything by himself after middle school.

Daiichi walked next to him as the setter was taking a drink.

“You’ve been making mistakes a lot lately. Is something bothering you?”

 _'Probably just sexual frustration'_ , Kageyama wanted to answer, but kept it to himself.

He gave the captain a dark look and Daiichi smiled a bit.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Kageyama said and he heard a Hinata’s voice.

It was the weird language only the dog from Nekoma could understand, but Nishinoya seemed to get the point and answered with the same kind of excitedness. Kageyama refrained from looking and instead looked at Tsukishima who was probably mocking Hinata to Yamaguchi who was standing next to him. Hinata was improving in leaps. It was happening so fast that Kageyama was almost worried Hinata wouldn't need him anymore and would never ask for his help again.

But there was no way that was going to happen, right?

 _'This is stupid'_ , Kageyama thought, _I don't have to worry about something like this.'_

 

Hinata finally noticed Tsukishima's mocking and started fighting with him which didn't sit well with the captain who stepped in and stopped the fight with only looking at them for a few seconds. Hinata said his apologies and ran to Kageyama. He latched himself onto the setter's shirt.

"Tsukishima is so annoying. He makes my blood boil. He was mocking you too so I got so angry and grrrr."

When Kageyama understands that Hinata has defended him, he hides his happiness under a glare and a frown. He takes Hinata’s head into a death grip and pushes him down while the smaller boy whines.

"Dumbass! Don't go making trouble!"

The happy feeling didn't leave him until he parts with Hinata after practise. When the sun is gone he feels cold.

The winter is only getting closer, he thought as he shivers and heads home.

* * *

2.

Kageyama gets to the morning practise before Hinata, but the hyped orange head attacks only few minutes later. He receives Kageyama’s serve and somehow gets it to the setter.

“You’ve gotten better at receives.” Kageyama compliments.

“I’ve taken classes from Noya!” Hinata brightens as he smiled at the compliment.

Kageyama hummed and Hinata served this time.

“You need to work on you serves, dumbass.” Kageyama chides as he receives easily.

Hinata sticks his tongue out and Kageyama feels a blush creep up his neck. He wills it to go away. The feeling of wanting to kiss Hinata deeply doesn’t go away though.

_'Why is he so cute?'_

Suddenly he gets a ball into the head and Hinata lets out a small noise of horror. Kageyama glares at him.

“I’m sorry!” Hinata shouts and Kageyama rubs his head.

“It’s fine. Just let me hit you with one.” the setter says and smiles.

Hinata practically screams and Kageyama found it so amusing he starts laughing. The orange headed middle blocker looks at him surprised.

“Dumbass.” the setter says almost affectionately when he has calmed down and ruffles Hinata’s hair roughly.

He hears someone in the locker room. He walks over and sees the captain and Sugawara peeking at them. When Kageyama gives them an annoyed look they say ‘good morning’ and walk into the gym.

“We didn’t want to interrupt.” Suga said and smiled.

“Interrupt what?”

“You two seemed to be having fun.” Captain says and Kageyama feels as if there is a deeper meaning to that sentence.

Kageyama goes through every scenario he has of  Sugawara and Sawamura flirting and ends up finding almost the exact scenario to it.

“I _just_ laughed.” Kageyama says and his senpais give him the look that they know something is going on.

“You laughed. You usually don’t laugh.” Captain points out.

“Have I ever seen Kageyama laugh before, I wonder.” Suga teases.

 

Hinata doesn’t understand what was going on, but interrupts.

“Kageyama laughs a lot actually. He laughs at Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s jokes and Tsukishima’s misfortune. Like I told him I saw Tsukishima fall into a puddle yesterday and that the four-eyed was all muddy and Kageyama laughed. It’s kind of cool when he does that.”

Kageyama bites his lip so he doesn’t blush.

“And then after Suga advised him to observe people, so he could understand them better, he started getting happy when he gets something right. Like if Kageyama observed Tsukishima and thought that he was the kind to like video games, and it happened that the four-eyes does like video games, he would be happy.”

Kageyama was amazed how observant Hinata actually was. Or maybe it was only toward him, which would make him very happy. Kageyama pushed the thoughts out of his head.

“And he would always smile when it comes to volleyball. Like if he has a good feel of the ball, or if he learned something new or if we get the oddball quick perfectly right or if he makes a perfect toss to someone and he gets especially happy when the team wins a game. He like this team, so he’s pretty happy with it.”

Captain and Suga were silent and when they turn slowly to Kageyama who is now blushing fully.

“How did you know all that!” Kageyama huffs mortified.

He’s glad Hinata hasn’t understood how much the orange headed middle blocker’s own moods affect him. Hinata Shouyou grinned knowingly.

“So he smiles and laughs, but we never saw it.” the captain points out.

“You just never pay attention.” Hinata frowns as he tries to defend Kageyama.

“Daiichi-” Suga tries to quiet his boyfriend.

“So you do?” Sawamura ignores the vice-captain.

“Of course I do! I lo-”

“Stop!” Kageyama raises his voice. “Just… stop.”

 

It turned to a mere whisper. He had hidden his furiously blushing face behind his hands. Hinata and the two upperclassmen turn towards him. He couldn’t take this anymore. His heart was beating too fast and he thought he’s gonna pass out if he didn’t stop this. He was glad it was too early for the others to come.

“I don’t smile, because you guys said my smile was creepy. I thought my laughter would be even creepier l so I don’t do around anyone on the team except Hinata.”

 

The upperclassmen look at each other.

“Why Hinata?” Suga asks.

"Since he bothers me and follows me around like a lost puppy all the time it was hard to keep emotionless. Besides he doesn’t comment on it.”

Hinata blushed when he remembered the first time he saw Kageyama smile without forcing it and when Hinata complimented it, he looked like he had won the jackpot or won the world championship. He had never seen Kageyama happier. He was almost shining, at least compared when he just acted gloomy for tens of different stupid reasons. Not that he ever told him why he acted like that when he had already changed.

“You really should just smile if you want." The captain almost huffed and Kageyama felt uncomfortable.

Hinata thinks back and remembers.

“It was Suga’s fault.”

“What?” Daiichi and Suga said in the same time.

“Because Suga told to smile, Kageyama tried to force a smile when he was tensed. It was creepy, but his real smile is nice.” Hinata jumps around a bit.

The two upperclassmen turned expectantly at their first year setter. He had finally controlled his blush a bit even if it was still there.

“I can’t smile suddenly. It will be creepy. I guess” He said sulky.

"See?" Hinata grinned and Kageyama’s stomach was full of butterflies.

_'This is so embarrassing.'_  

* * *

3.

To say that Hinata was acting weird was understatement since this was like someone had hijacked Hinata and replaced the happy, bouncy, sunny middle blocker with a silent, weird and not-Hinata-like alien.  

"Hinata are you okay?" Sugawara questioned.  

Hinata looked up at the upperclassman and then glanced at Kageyama. Then he nodded quickly.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

_'Why the hell did he just look at me?'_

Kageyama couldn't shake the bad feeling even when Hinata was walking next to him almost back to normal. He was speaking about how well the practise had gone. The place they usually parted was getting closer and with every meter Hinata was getting more tense. They stopped and Kageyama was about to say goodbye when Hinata grabbed his jacket.

"Kageyama... I have to tell you something."

A bad feeling was gnawing it's way in the pits of Kageyama’s stomach and a lump was forming in his throat. The setter swallowed hard and Hinata took that as a confirmation to keep going.

"I... I t-think that this isn't the best time to say this. I m-mean so close to the finals at nationals and all, but I want to say this now."

Kageyama tensed at the silence that took over and at the worried looking Hinata in front of him. Hinata was stumbling over his words which made Kageyama uneasy. Hinata usually didn't do that anymore.

"I'm in l-love with you."

Kageyama froze.

" _What?_ Why? I'm not nice to you and I criticize you way too much and I'm probably a really bad person and-" Kageyama babbled.

Honestly speaking he was over the top happy, but he just couldn't understand why sunny person like Hinata would like someone dark and shadowy like Kageyama. He deserves someone better than me, even if I hate the idea.

"I don't know, but you're nice and your criticism helps me improve even if I sometimes find it annoying. And you're definitely not a bad person since you help out everyone and you listen to people's wishes and you're just not a bad person. You're just hard to understand."

Kageyama was stunned and blushing and the smaller was blushing just as much. Hinata stared at Kageyama squirming a bit. He was obviously waiting for an answer. Kageyama opened his mouth to answer, but they were interrupted by Hinata's phone. They both let out a surprised noise and Hinata answered with a high squeak. The middle blocker calmed down after hearing the voice on the other end of the line, but glanced nervously at Kageyama from time to time. When the call ended he stood in silence.

"I know that I'm probably gross, but... um... please don't stop hanging out with me..." Hinata jumped on his bike and pedaled away leaving a stunned Kageyama behind.

_'Did Hinata just confess to me?'_

His mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened and he stiffly headed home.

* * *

4.

Kageyama was sick.

If Hinata had not confessed to him the evening before he might have not fought against his mother, who won this fight and practically confined him from friday morning and into the weekend. He was already better Saturday,  but his mother forced him to stay at home a couple more days, competitions or not. Kageyama knew it was better to obey when his mother started being overprotective, but what if Hinata was chewing himself out like the stupid dumbass usually did. Hinata would worry and worry and worry till he overworked himself. He’s such an idiot. Of course Kageyama would have called or mailed or anything really to just let him know that he really wanted to date the dumbass, but his mother practically locked him into his room.

No phone, no computer, no going outside.

“You just need to concentrate on getting better.” she had said. "You need to be at peak condition, right?"

_'This isn’t helping me or anyone else one bit.'_

Honestly speaking he would just walk out of the door if his mother wasn’t guarding him like he was some criminal.

 

 _'I know she means well, but she’s a bit overprotective'_ , he complained to himself.

When he finally got his life back he was out of the house faster than the wind.

_'Hinata, Hinata, HINATA.'_

Nothing else came into his mind and all he wanted was to see the stupid bright sun and tell him him how he felt. He ran and ran and ran until he could see Hinata’s house (he had been at the door few times). He knocked and rang the doorbell a few too many times impatiently as he tried to catch his breath.

_'Hinata, Hinata, HINATA!'_

It was like a mantra and he prayed that Hinata was the one to open the door. Luckily the dumbass, oranged-headed middle blocker opened the door, a bit shocked as well as jittery. Kageyama clasped his hands on Hinata’s shoulders and the smaller squeaked.

_'I_ _didn’t think this through. Now that I’m here what should I say? I’ve never acted this impulsively before. I have no idea what to do-'_

Hinata suddenly started saying sorry and he had squeezed his eyes shut. Kagayama was dragged out of his thoughts and he understood that his weird behaviour was most likely unnerving the bright orange-head.

“This- That- I-” Kageyama tried forming a sentence, but it was suddenly so hard.   
He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

_'Come on, Kageyama! This is the most important moment in your life so far so don’t screw this up!'_

He decided to blurt out the first sentence that popped into his mind.

“I’m not angry at you, dumbass.”

Hinata’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Kageyama in wonder. Kageyama frowned a bit and was about to explain everything when Hinata’s little sister, Natsu, ran behind his brother and clung to his arm.

“Did you get involved with someone bad?” she asked. "He looks scary..."

Hinata turns around and chides his sister:

"Natsu! Kageyama is an awesome person and my friend! Don't say things like that because when you get to know him he's really nice." Hinata tucked her eleven-years-old sister off of him.

_'They're really close'_ , Kageyama thought, but pushed the thought out when he saw the little sister leave.

"Whatever." She grinned mischievously and headed back inside.

Hinata looked at Kageyama and moved to let the setter in.

"M-maybe we better talk about this i-inside." He pointed out and at that Kageyama Tobio ordered his frozen body on the move.

Kageyama followed Hinata up the stairs while looking around taking in the warm atmosphere of the small middle blocker’s home. Hinata went to small bedroom and waited for Kageyama to follow him in before shutting the door behind the two.

"So..." the smaller started, but Kageyama cut him off.

"I'll do the talking this time dumbass."

Hinata was about to voice his annoyance, but when the setter glowered at him, the middle blocker shut his mouth and Kageyama tried finding words for what he wanted to say.The silence stretched and stretched and Hinata’s anxiety grew with every passing second. And when finally the setter opened his mouth to tell his feelings, Hinata yelled:

"Nooooooo! Don't say it! I don't wanna hear it! Why did I say it in the first place. You would never love me back anyway! I even made you avoid me, so you couldn't come to school and volleyball practise and-"

Kageyama closed the small space between them feeling annoyed.

_'I knew he was worrying about that. God, just shut up you dumbass.'_

The setter pressed his lips firmly onto the his decoy and the smaller blushed deeply. Hinata melted to the kiss and let out a small cute humming noise. And when the taller let him go and he sweared that he saw disappointment in the smaller’s eyes for stopping the kiss.

“As I already said, dumbass, let me speak. FIRST of all I did NOT avoid you, I was actually sick and my mother didn’t let me out of the house AND confisticated most of my belongings. I came here as soon as got the permission. I'm glad as hell the practise was canceled." Kageyama rested his head on Hinata's shoulder. "I mean I knew you would worry until you're sick and you didn't even have to since...  I-I l-love you probably more than you love me."

"Definitely not true!" Hinata argued and then it hit him. "Wait you like me?"

"If I didn't, would you think I would kiss you?" The setter growled.

"N-no..." Hinata stammered out and a smile started to creep back on his lips.

Eventually his face practically shoot flowers and rainbows at Kageyama and he frowned to deflect some of them before he got too excited. Hinata suddenly moved and he was hugging Kageyama in seconds and the stunned setter was standing there like a pole.

"I'm so so so glad. I thought you will never speak to me or toss to me or hang out with me and that I've ruined our perfect connection." Hinata squeezed tighter and the taller finally moved to hug him.

"Like hell those things would ever happen."

_'Since we have a bond that nothing could ever break.'_

* * *

5.

Nothing really changed. They fought, they bickered and got onto each others nerves. They played together, they ate together and they studied together just like before. Nobody notices that they had gotten together. Kageyama was sure that they wouldn't mind either, but he didn't want Tsukishima to snide at him any more than he already did. Besides Hinata and him were content with how the things were right now.

 

Some things were just added. Beyond the 'rival friends' they were happily doing couple things. Even with their busy schedule, they managed to go on a date. They went to the movies late after practise and for some stupid reason they picked a horror one. While Kageyama may have looked scary,  he didn’t like scary things like horror movies. When the baddest parts came  Hinata took Kageyama’s hand and they hold them tightly until the end. It felt like Hinata was trying to protect Kageyama from evil, like smaller wanted to protect him even though he was just as scared and maybe more. On the way home they usually held hands and before parting Hinata would peck Kageyama’s cheek before hurrying home. After they got together Hinata was a frequent visitor and he was staying over almost every weekend and sometimes he even stayed in the middle of the week.

"It's more convenient.” He had said to Kageyama’s mother.

Even without the explanation, the reincarnation of the sun happened to charm Kageyama's mother. And the setter knew that Hinata was there to spend time together with him. He knew because they both wanted the same things. With their busy schedule it was impossible to go to more dates and hang outside of practise and school. Also Kageyama knew they shouldn't kiss in  public, so the only place where they could do such a thing was at home in the confinement of Kageyama’s room.  

When they were at Kageyama's and pretended to go to sleep, they could kiss, call each other by their first names and do whatever they liked inside the four walls of Kageyama’s big room. And that's what they always did. It had become their routine and it made them both happy. It worked as an affection shower, since Kageyama had always been bad with words, and relaxation for the both of them.

 

 _'I love him so much'_ , Kageyama though every time and cuddled a bit closer to Hinata.

* * *

6.

It was silent for five seconds (Kageyama had counted) and then the audience roared as the whistle was blown. Karasuno had won. The team had won the nationals. Hinata and Kageyama stood side by side staring blankly forward. Their team behind them was jumping around behind them cheering, yelling and crying. But the two who made the winning point were too wrapped up in what had just happened that they didn't notice. Ukai had practically dragged them off the court to the dressing room. They stared at their teammates.

"Bakageyama?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we just win?"

"Yeah."

Hinata jumped on Kageyama's neck and crushed their lips together. The setter held Hinata on place and kissed back fiercely. They didn't notice the shocked looks of their teammates. Hinata let Kageyama go and the adoring words left his mouth.

"I love you so much." He laughed breathily.

"I know, dumbass." Kageyama had a small smile playing on his lips.

"So you love me too?" Hinata teased making Kageyama blush.

"Of course I do." He murmured and they heard a cough behind them.

Kageyama blanched and looked over Hinata to see everyone of their teammates plus Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai staring at their exchange. Hinata grinned nervously and turned to face the others.

"Uh... surprise?" The strongest decoy tried.

Kageyama snorted and Hinata slapped him on his arm.

"Well what else am I suppose to say?" He hissed at the raven with no real venom.

"I don't know. This is your fault anyway since you kissed me first."

"Oh? And you obviously didn't kiss back."

"Fine, fine." Kageyama said and his face turned dark as he looked at his friends from Karasuno, "If any of you even try to touch Hinata I will kill you."

The glare he gave freezed the air for a while before Hinata punched him on the arm.

"What the hell are you saying idiot!" He whined and turned to his teammates: "He doesn’t mean that."

"Yes, I-"

"Shut up Bakageyama!" Hinata whispered and they continued bickering in low tones.

Nishinoya was the first to speak up and he got an instant answer from the middle of the bickering.

"So... you're dating?" He carefully approached the subject.

"Yep." Hinata smiled the brightest of the brightest smiles to his upperclassman.

Kageyama whispered something into the decoy's ear and the latter blushed, then frowned and whispered something angrily back. Sugawara walked behind the people shaking them out of their shock even though he had seemed to get one as well. Surprisingly Yamaguchi was the next one to ask the next question.

"S-so how long have you been together?"

Kageyama put his hand over Hinata's mouth and answered while still fighting with the middle blocker.

"A month huh?" Ennoshita pondered.

"So you two got together around the time Kageyama got sick and Hinata was acting weird." Daiichi pointed out.

"It explains that incident." Sugawara smiled heartwarmingly.

Hinata finally pushed Kageyama's hand off and jumped up. The teams mates looked nervously as Kageyama and Hinata shared meaningful looks and there seemed to be a wordless battle between them.

"Fine." Kageyama sulked, mostly because he had lost.

Hinata looked at coach Ukai.

“We’re all kinda tired so shouldn’t we be heading home?” he asked innocently which made most of the team members a bit suspicious.

“Ah. Yeah, get moving, you lot. All of you need some food and a good night full of sleep.”

As they walked towards the bus, Kageyama was caught by Tanaka and Nishinoya who tried to scare him by staring at him darkly. Kageyama glared back.

“You better treat him right!” Nishinoya barked.

“Or we’re gonna beat the crap out of ya!”

“Wha-”

“Don’t worry!” Hinata said as he emerged from nowhere. “Kageyama’s gentle with me.”

Kageyama blushed a bit and shrugged the two upperclassmen off of his shoulders. Then he walked quickly away from them. They looked after him and then turned to Hinata who had a loving smile on his face.

“Hinata?”

The boy shook his head and turned to the two upperclassmen.

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure? About Kageyama we mean.” Nishinoya gave him a worried look.

“Of course. You just don’t see the better side of him too often, huh?”

Tanaka and Nishinoya glanced at each other.

“He has another side? Ain’t he always like... that?” Tanaka couldn’t exactly emphasis what the first year setter’s like.  

“Of course he isn’t! He’s a lot nicer when were alone!” Hinata glared at them. “As I said, he’s gentle with me.”

His face contorted to a shy blushing one.

“He just needs a bit of talking to.”

Nishinoya lifted his brows and waited for his underclassman to continue, but he skipped a bit and grinned.

“I’m gonna catch up with Kageyama now.”

His boyfriend was obviously still sulking for tens of different reasons. Face contorted to a deep frown, mouth was a thin line and his eyes looked somewhere outside. He did not move in anyways when Hinata gladly fell onto the seat next to him. The smaller stared at Kageyama.

“Stop it, Bakageyama, your smile is nicer.”

“I don’t feel like smiling.”

Hinata frowned and turned his face gently towards himself.

“Look at me.” Hinata said when Kageyama avoided his eyes and only looked at the top of his head.

Kageyama looked in his eyes reluctantly. Hinata saw the worry in his eyes and he knew his setter needed more persuasion to accept Hinata’s decision. It’s not like Kageyama didn’t want the same things, but the setter always worried about things without sharing them to Hinata. A bad habit he still had from the old days.

“Tobio.” Hinata said in a calm whisper. “We made a promise. I’m sure of what I want and you want the same thing.”

“I know, S-shouyou. I know, but-” he went silent again like he didn’t want to acknowledge something.

“Tobio, talk to me. Seriously. You’re making me nervous, stupid. Whatever happens I won’t regret my decision.”

“But what if I hurt you.” the taller finally spat out, his voice didn’t rice over a whisper though.

Hinata suddenly smiled and it irked Kageyama, since he told his worries and the dumbass just laughed at it. He frowned and ‘tch’ed. He was about to turn away when he heard Hinata’s voice.

“So gentle that it’s almost too gentle.”

Kageyama frown deepened.

“Was that a compliment?”

“It was.”

There was a small silence

“What do you mean too gentle?”

“It mean’s that you’re almost an idiot.”

“Ha?

Hinata grinned and Kageyama knew he was joking.

“I know you won’t hurt me. I’m sure of it, so stop worrying.”

“But-”

 

“Stop worrying.” Hinata commanded and settled his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. “If you’re still unsure after sleeping a bit we can push it forward. I’m not in a hurry, so it’s fine. I know I won’t regret it and I want you to be regret free too.”

_'There he goes trusting me with all his heart.'_

Kageyama looked at the orange headed middle blocker who closed his eyes.

_'If he’s like that I’m sure I won’t regret it. He’s getting too good at persuading me.'_

 

Kageyama sighed and kissed Hinata’s forehead.

“Let’s do it. If it’s you it’ll be fine.”

 

Hinata opened his eyes to look at him and smiled as bright as the sun shined. He took the setter’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. He squeezed and Kageyama did the same. Wordless communication they have learned bit by bit while they hanged out together. Hinata closed his eyes again, his smile still evident on his lips. Kageyama huffed and closed his eyes  as well. He squeezed his partner’s hand even harder.

_'I love you, Shouyou.'_

_'I love you too, Tobio.'_

* * *

7.

It’s been long since they had all gathered together. Almost five years to be exact. Kageyama now lived with Hinata in a small apartment and went to the same college. They were walking towards the meeting place where the old Karasuno members, who build the wings for Karasuno once again, were supposed to meet. Hinata squeezed Kageyama’s hand silently.

Kageyama glanced at him and huffed.

“Stop being so nervous, dumbass Shouyou.”

“Could you drop the dumbass already.” the still smaller boy glared at his boyfriend.

“I refuse.” the setter smiled gently. “It reminds me of when we started going out.”

Hinata smiled at the fond memories.

“We might have caused them traumas when we came out.”

“You must be joking. Almost all of them seem to be gay.”

“What? How so?”

“I saw Sugawara and Daiichi kiss once.”

“What? Seriously?!” Hinata exclaimed. “Why did I never hear about this?”

“I kinda forgot to tell you.”

“Stupid Bakageyama!”

Hinata pouted, but Kageyama knew it would wear off soon. Hinata wouldn’t stay quiet for too long.

“What about the others?” came the small still a bit angry voice.

“Noya and Asahi definitely gave each other those looks.”

“I never noticed them.” Hinata glanced at Kageyama before looking straight forward again.

“They tried to hide it. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were way too close and if you listened them enough you would notice how loving they were towards each other.”

“Oh… That one I might have noticed.” Hinata pondered.

They entered the coffee shop a bit early, but stepped in.

“How about Tanaka?”

“He was definitely into Shimizu, but I think Ennoshita might have had a thing for him. That one I noticed around our second year.”

“Oh yeah. He kinda felt nervous around Tanaka even though usually they were so close.”

“Who knows they might have hooked up, since they went to the same school and all.”

“Haha. I think I would like to see that work out.” Hinata laughed.

The setter smiled as they sat down side by side to the biggest table of the café. Hinata’s nervousness had long gone melted away and only the bubbly excitement was left. Kageyama squeezed his hand. After a while of sitting in silence a small ball of energy ran in a gentle giant running after him.

“Noya, calm down!” Asahi pleaded.

“Hell no! I can finally meet everyone.” Nishinoya jumped a bit and noticed the two. “Shouyou! Kageyama!”

He was there in a flash, Asahi a bit slower.

“What’s up? I heard you won in the nationals on your third year too!” He slapped them onto their shoulders. “And I heard you’re doing very well at you’re new college! Won tons of shit apparently.”

“Noya… Be a bit more quiet, you’re disturbing the other clients.” Asahi whispered into the small libero’s ear.

“Ah, yeah, sorry ‘bout that.”

“You seem really close.” Hinata blurted out.

Asahi and Nishinoya stopped moving and a small blush creeped onto their faces. Kageyama slapped Hinata on the arm.

 _‘God he should have been more discreet’_ , Kageyama thought and sighed, _‘now they’re all jittery’_

__

“Ah, yeah… Asahi and I… hooked up…” Nishinoya admitted nervously.

Kageyama lifted his eyebrows. Hinata smiled brightly.

“Good for you!”

“I thought you’ll never end up together, since Asahi-san’s like that.” Kageyama blinked and then a smirk played it’s way onto his lips. “So when exactly did this happen?”

 

Asahi blushed even more and the libero bit his lip. The conversation was interrupted when the captain and his partner walked in chatting calmly. They stopped to look around and spotted the group, immediately heading their way.

“It’s been long!” Sugawara greeted with his boyfriend on tow.

“How you’ve all been. I’ve been talking to Asahi and Ennoshita, but I haven’t seen the rest of you much.” Daiichi smiled, looking everyone one at a time.

There was a strange silence and then Hinata hopped out of his chair and hugged Sugawara hard. Daiichi looked a bit annoyed as Sugawara laughed and patted his old underclassman’s head. Kageyama calmly got up and pried his boyfriend off of his old upperclassman.

“Calm down dumbass.”

“But I haven’t seen Sugawara-san since our third year at the nationals.”

“Like I don’t know that.”

Hinata pouted.

“Would you stop doing that Hinata.” Kageyama asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

The way Kageyama had called him shocked Hinata and the strongest decoy whipped his head to stare Kageyama dead in the eye.

“You just called me Hinata…”

The old teammates looked a bit confused and more so when Kageyama said:

“Sorry, it kinda came out on it’s own.”

“It’s the same with the dumbass.” Hinata huffed. “Can’t you finally get used on calling me by my name in front of people.”

“I can’t help it.” Kageyama complained, “It’s embarrassing.”

Hinata snorted.

“I can call you Tobio without problems though.”

“I know, that’s why it irritates me that I can’t say your name so easily.”

It dawned upon the old teammates what this was about and they started laughing. Both turned to angrily glare at them.

“This’s a serious problem!” they cried in sync.

They continued to laugh without noticing the rest of the team arriving.

"What's so funny?" Tanaka's voice boomed from behind them.

The only thing Kageyama could notice was how he stuck to Ennoshita like he was glued and the calmer one looked like he had won the jackpot.

"Hinata and Kageyama are just... having problems." Nishinoya laughed.

"What?" Yamaguchi exclaimed.

"It's nothing serious I assure you."  Sugawara was chuckling a bit.

Kageyama stared at the obvious couples around him and frowned a bit. He stopped at Sugawara and Sawamura and decided to talk to them first. They sat around the table and excited conversation started gossiping around them. Well Tsukishima didn’t join in. Hinata had continued talking to Nishinoya, it was about volleyball of course. While his boyfriend was distracted, Kageyama took his chance and turned to the now proud looking Sugawara.

"How're things with Sawamura?"

Sugawara's eyes widened a bit as he slowly turned towards his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"You're dating, aren't you."

"Ah, yes. We kinda planned on telling you guys today, but seems some of you already noticed." He smiled nervously.

"It'll be fine. Not like any of us have anything against gay people." Kageyama pointed out.

"You're right about that. You've grown a lot since we first met."

Kageyama looked fondly at Hinata.

"He has the power to change people." He smiled a bit which attracted Hinata's attention.

"What are you whispering about?"

"Nothing much." He answered and ruffled that soft, orange hair gently.

The hours stretched forward as they talked and ate. By the end of the evening most had declared their relationship. Even Tsukishima admitted that he was dating Yamaguchi. Well Tanaka and Ennoshita stayed silent, but Kageyama knew better than to let it slide. When it was time to part, Kageyama walked next to his old upperclassman and grabbed his shoulder. Tanaka looked the setter as if surprised that he would touch anyone. Kageyama started glaring darkly at Tanaka, who immediately glared back.

"If you hurt Ennoshita I'll beat the crap out of ya." Kageyama said mimicking Tanaka from all those years ago.

He looked shocked and then he blushed. He pushed Kageyama off and practically ran to Ennoshita who was discussing something with Sawamura. Hinata slided next to Kageyama grinning.

“So you are worried.” Hinata laughed.

“It was just payback.” Kageyama lied, but he knew Hinata wouldn’t believe him.

“Is that so.” Hinata was still grinning.

Something flashed in his eyes and before Kageyama could even react Hinata had given him a peck on the lips. He smiled warmly at his setter.

“I love it when you act like you aren’t concerned about a thing in the world, but you are and only I can see it.” Hinata whispered.

Kageyama frowned, but Hinata kept smiling and they stared at each other in the eyes. It felt like forever, but they kissed again, this time properly. Tsukishima chose the most annoying moment to walk past them.

“Gross.” he said smirking.

Hinata and Kageyama parted and looked at their ex-team member. Kageyama frowned while his partner next to him smiled even wider.

“Like you’re one to talk.” Kageyama pointed out.

“It can’t be that you don’t do this with Yamaguchi?” Hinata exclaimed shocked.

It was an act, but Tsukishima fell for it and answered:

“Of course I do!”

Hinata cracked up and Kageyama turned away and hid his smile behind his hand while trying to stop himself from laughing.

_How could he fall for that? Shouyou sucks at acting!_

Tsukishima only understood a moment later and blushed furiously before stalking off to Yamaguchi. Kageyama and Hinata laughed even more and couldn’t calm down until Nishinoya and Sugawara came to ask if they were alright. They waved their hands as a sign to them and tried controlling themselves.

“We’re fine, we’re fine.” Hinata was out of breath, but covered quickly. “Right, Kageyama?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama responded still trying to calm down, it’s not often that he laughs this hard.

Sugawara nodded smiling his proud mom smile while Nishinoya circled Hinata while trying to get him to tell what they laughed about. Kageyama pulled Hinata closer and set his head on top of Hinata’s. Hinata’s soft hair tickled his chin, but he didn’t let it bother him. Nishinoya lifted his brows.

“Were gonna head home.” Hinata said understanding immediately what Kageyama wanted.

“Oh? Okay then.” Sugawara said surprised. “You two should call to us more often though, even though you’re busy.”

Kageyama was already pulling Hinata towards home.

“Eh? We’ll try! Kageyama-” The strongest decoy yelled to Sugawara, then turning to complain at his boyfriend. Kageyama answered with a spark in his eyes and a fond smile on his lips. Sugawara left out a small, motherly huff as he watched them go. Nishinoya was just grinning widely and waving at them.

“They’ll be fine right?” Sugawara asked silently.

“Of course they will.” Sawamura answered him, kissing him gently on the cheek. “I think that they’re closer than we are.”

“That’s right, I can bet my life that they’ll be together until they die.” Nishinoya shouted.

“A bet you say?” Tanaka shouted back and continued while laughing, “That’s a bet I’ll lose if I try it.”

“Ah… yes. Sugawara I think you worry too much.” Asahi said as he walked next to Nishinoya taking the smaller’s hand into his.

Sugawara was still a bit worried, but his phone let out a small noise, signaling that he had gotten a message. He opened it and a smile spread on his lips. He sent a quick answer, put his phone into his pocket and hummed a bit.

“Probably. They are the strongest pair after all.”

 

From Hinata Shouyou:

_I sent this ‘cause you looked worried Sugawara. Don’t worry about me and Tobio. He’s nice to me and we’re happy and we’ll definitely stand on the top of of the world together._

__

* * *

+1 Surprise

Kageyama watched Hinata as he walked in front of him. His soft orange hair was swaying a bit in the wind. The whole team had gone to eat after the bus ride. The coach and Takeda had payed them all anything they wanted to congratulate them. They had laughed, they had smiled. Everything had been so different from the time when they had lost. Kageyama smiled a bit and reached his hand to catch Hinata’s. He pulled the boy next to him and squeezed his hand.

“Calm down, S-shouyou.” Kageyama glanced at his boyfriend who squeezed back.

“I’m too happy to calm down.” Hinata smiled brightly and Kageyama.

“Me too.” Kageyama was indeed happy.

Hinata looked at his setter and saw the small smile. It made him happy to see him happy. They arrived at Kageyama’s house. The lights were out and Hinata felt himself blush as he thought about what was coming. Kageyama had said his mother was at their aunt’s that night. They had the house for themselves. Kageyama opened the door with a key and stepped in with Hinata on tow. Kageyama looked Hinata into the eyes like asking if Hinata was truly sure about this. When Kageyama was answered with unwavered stare and a nod, they continued their way up the stairs to Kageyama’s room. It was already dark outside so it was hard for Hinata to see, but he already knew his way. Kageyama sauntered to his room hand in hand with the strongest decoy and closed the door. He stared into Hinata’s wide eyes before pulling him into a kiss. Hinata kissed back and the smaller’s hand moved to grab Kageyama’s shirt. They stayed like that for a while. Just kissing. When they parted to breath a bit the setter leaned to Hinata’s head.

“We should take a bath first.” he pointed out.

“Y-yeah.” Hinata answered.

They headed to the bathroom down the hall after dumping their things into the corner of Kageyama’s room. They decided to take the shower together with the idea of it being faster, but the setter had forgotten they would both be fully naked. When he looked at Hinata undressing himself in front of him he could feel his heart beat quicken. Hinata glanced at him and smiled nervously.

“Um… Are you going to take your clothes off or not?” Hinata asked and walked to the tub to fill it.

Kageyama blinked and closed his mouth that was hanging open. He started moving his muscles to get his clothes off. He followed the lines of muscles in the small middle blocker’s back. He shuffled next to his boyfriend and waited for the bath to be done. When it was done Hinata stepped in and stared at Kageyama until he stepped into the bathtub as well. The sat silently face to face squeezed into the small space until Hinata started laughing. The setter frowned and opened his mouth to comment on it, but his boyfriend was faste

“Sorry. We’re so nervous that we can’t even speak and it’s so stupid and I can’t stop laughing at it.”

“It’s okay since this is pretty stupid.” Kageyama answered finally finding his words. “I guess I lost my words.”

Hinata finally calmed a bit and smiled at Kageyama whose frown eased and all that was left was a loving look in his eyes and a small smile tugging in his lips. Hinata and Kageyama stopped soaking themselves and moved to actually washing themselves. When they were done the strongest decoy was about to put his clothes on, but Kageyama stopped him.

“I would like to undress you, but we can save it to some other time.” Kageyama announced and grabbed Hinata’s hand.

He pulled them through the hallway only a towel on their waists. Once they were in the setter’s room their lips locked onto each other’s again. Kageyama slowly pushed Hinata towards the bed. They finally fell onto it. The setter parted their lips and stared at the sight in front of him. Hinata’s cheek red, his mouth slightly parted and his breath a bit ragged. Kageyama knew that he must be looking mostly the same.

The setter reached to touch his boyfriend’s chest. Hinata’s heart was beating fast and Kageyama held his hand just to feel the beat for a few seconds more. He followed the lines down to Hinata’s waist, his eyes reaching the same spot only a moment later. The shorter lifted his hand behind Kageyama’s neck and crashed them into another kiss.

“If you want to t-touch then touch.” Hinata gave permission nervously as they parted.

The strongest decoy moved his right hand to Kageyama’s chest and laughed a bit.

“Your heart is beating so fast.”

“So is yours.” Kageyama retorted.

“I know. We’re feeling the same things aren’t we.”

“I guess.” the taller answered vaguely and changed his position so both of his hands were free.

His left hand touched Hinata’s cheek and moved to Hinata’s read lips while his right moved the towel which miraculously had stayed on, out of the way. The setter touched Hinata’s member and gave it an experimental slide. Hinata let out a small noise and the smaller clasped his hands over his mouth. He had a blush so deep that Kageyama thought he might start a fire. He smiled at his boyfriend whose eyes widened a bit. Kageyama slid his hand over Hinata’s shaft again and Hinata moaned a bit. The shorter catched Kageyama’s lips and moaned straight into the setter's mouth. Kageyama felt his own member reacting to Hinata. He made his hand move a bit faster until Hinata was panting under him. His kisses had moved all over Hinata’s body. He left a mark on his boyfriend’s neck and moved to Hinata’s nipple giving it a few licks. His free hand exploring Hinata’s body finding all the sensitive spots. Hinata was pulling the setter’s hair gently as he pushed his hips into Kageyama’s hand.

“T-tobio-” Hinata called and the taller lifted his head to look at him. “I-if you don’t s-stop, I m-might cum.”

“It’s fine. You’ll be up the next second anyway.” he answered.

The setter moved his hand a bit faster and kissed Hinata as he came with a loud moan. Hinata panted on the bed in bliss. Kageyama reached for something in the drawer next to his bed. He pulled out paper bag and downed it’s contents next to Hinata on the bed. He lifted the small bottle and rolled his hips and member on Hinata’s making it react again. The smaller boy’s attention turned back to Kageyama as he lifted Hinata’s legs on his shoulder.

“T-this position is fine right?” Kageyama asked and the strongest decoy nodded. “This might hurt a bit.”

Kageyama poured some of the liquid in the bottle on Hinata lower part and on his own hand. Hinata squeaked.

“It’s cold.” he whined.

“It’ll get warmer.” Kageyama said and pushed one finger carefully in.

The strongest decoy let out another squeak and Kageyama let him get used to the feeling before moving it a bit. Hinata squirmed, but the setter continued moving his finger. He added one after another slowly getting Hinata used to the feeling. Kageyama’s own member was graving for attention, but he wanted to concetrate on his boyfriend. Hinata’s nails were digging into his back and the smaller was groaning again. Kageyama scissored his fingers a bit before removing them and hearing a whine for the loss. The setter moved around a bit to get a better position and slid some of the lube on his member before moving his body over Hinata’s and kissing him gently as he pushed in. The smaller licked Kageyama’s lips wishing for access to the setter’s mouth. Kageyama opened them gladly. He pushed his member a bit deeper getting a moan out of it in return. When he was finally fully in, Kageyama felt like he wanted to pound Hinata, because he was at the end of his rope. Hinata looked at the setter and smiled while breathing heavily.

“T-tobio, you can move.” he panted out and the taller felt like he just lost something named control, because he started moving faster than he had intended. Hinata didn’t seem to mind though. His hands tightened on Kageyama’s neck and his eyes screwed shut as he moaned loudly. The setter pushed as deep as he could and Hinata cried out.

“A-again.” he begged.

Kageyama did as asked and got a beautiful moan. He kept hitting that place and ravished Hinata’s body with his lips and teeth, placing kisses and marks all over his body. The setter moved his right hand on the smaller’s member and started moving his hand on it in the same pace as he pushed in and out of Hinata’s hole. Hinata opened his mouth a bit like he was trying to say something but only strangled syllables were coming out. When the raven looked at him blackly, Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hand and squeezed is as hard as he could. Kageyama knew the meaning of the gesture. He moved his hand from Hinata’s member and intertwined their fingers as he kissed the smaller hungrily. Hinata hadn’t stopped moaning in a while and every time the raven heard it, it went straight down. He felt himself coming closer every second.

“Tobio-” Hinata groaned. “I’m cumming-”

“Me too Shouyou-” Kageyama murmured.

As Hinata came the second time that night, he tightened and pulled Kageyama with him. The setter fell onto Hinata on bliss. They were both now breathing heavily and they were still holding hands. They both tightened their hold onto each other’s hands at the same time.

“See? You didn’t hurt me. I was right.” Hinata murmured.

“Shut up.” Kageyama answered embarrassed.

Hinata let out a small, breathy laugh. Kageyama could still hear Hinata’s heart pounding in the smaller’s chest. His own heart was beating at the same speed. They lay like that for many minutes before Kageyama forced himself to move from his warm boyfriend and pull out. Hinata refused to let go of his hand even though he was already dozing off.

Kageyama was somehow glad he kept a packet of tissues in the drawer. He wiped both of them clean without letting go of his boyfriend’s hand. He fell next to the strongest decoy and pulled the covers on them. He gently kissed Hinata’s lips and felt Hinata get closer to him in search for heat. He closed his eyes after staring at Hinata’s sleeping face for a few minutes. As he cuddled with Hinata he started dozing off. He was tired from everything that had happened today after all.

 _'I found my place in heaven and it’s next to you, Shouyou'_ , Kageyama thought as he buried his face into the soft orange hair and let the sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> The plus one at the end.... not sure about that one 'cause I was never very good at those kinds of scenes. It really didn't come out as I hoped and I was not planning to write that scene, BUT I have a friend who wanted to make me squeal in embarrassment, so there it is. (I love my friend tho, she's the greatest friend EVER!) And once again the wow tag is very appropriate. And about the time line, it's right after the part six, so it's the day they won the nationals, so it's kinda like their first time O^O 
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic. I'm happy if you enjoyed, but if you if you didn't then I'm very sorry you had to read this (/ﾟДﾟ)/


End file.
